A Very Charmed Hogwarts
by bardsgrl4evr
Summary: Leo is looking for a schooling alternative for his boys, and takes the Halliwell sisters to London to visit a campus in particular. Encounter with the Golden Trio and Sassy Slytherins will be unavoidable.
1. Chapter 1

"Magic School? What are we taking a train if we're going to Magic School? Can't we just usse the doorway in the stairwell like we usually do?" No one could say Paige Matthews didn't have an inquistive mind.

Her eldest sister merely rolled her eyes as she bounced little Chris on her leg. Phoebe, however, looked to Leo who served both the position of their whitelighter and brother-in-law, "now that Paige mentioned it, why aren't we using the door?"

Leo sighed, "because we're not headed for that school. We're going to the one in England and that requires methods of travel a bit unconventional for you girl." Paige looked ready tointerject but Leo reasoned further, "just think of this as a little mini vacation from P3, the Source, and Cole." He said that last one to Phoebe who smiled weakly in reply.

The cab pulled to a stop in front of the train station and the Halliwell family climbed out. Paige and Phoebe each grabbed their suitcases and stepped out onto the curb. Leo retrieved his own as well as Piper's as his wife held Chris in one arm and clutched Wyatt's hand tightly.

"Lead the way hun," Piper instructed after the driver had been paid. Leo nodded and led the girls inside the station, glancing up every once in a while to the signs and taking the occasional turn.

On the final right, the family collided with a crowd worthy of the New York subway. Piper held Chris tighter to her body, sticking as close as she could get to her husband. She glanced back but was startled to find her sisters weren't following behind.

Phoebe and Paige were in fact about four yards back, being pushed about by the swarming crowd. Paige was squeezing her sister's hand tightly and heaving frantically.

"Sweetheart, it's okay," Phoebe spoke reassuringly. "Just stay calm and breathe. Remember your soothing mantra." She glanced around best she could, looking for Leo and Piper among the throng as her younger sister closed her eyes and started whispering. "Atta girl, you're doing fine," Phoebe patted her sister's hand as the deathgrip loosened a bit, butremained firm.

"Leo, we've lost my sisters," Piper informed the man which did little to cease his determination and will to get through the mob of people.

"Just a little further," he murmured as the couple passed under the sign 'Platform 9',paying to acknowledgement that he heard his wife. "One column, two, three. Here we are." Leo stopped Piper in front of a brick support column and glanced around. With a nod of his head, Leo tightened his grip on Piper's hand and walked straight into the column. Startled by what Leo was doing, Piper found no time to cry out in protest and instead squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable crash that was associated with hitting a solid object.

The crash never came, and Piper peeked an eye open to investigate. She squeaked in surprise. People swarmed about on this platform, that looked like every other one the family had passed. Piper looked around, noting the overwhelming amount of owls, and clutch Chris closer to her. She went to do the same with Wyatt but found her hand was free of his little palm. Piper looked down then around frantically.

"Leo! Wyatt's gone!" Piper's worried face brought a frown to her husband's own and he lifted his head as he would when he scanned for people. He sighed, "he's fine, Piper. He's found your sisters and he's leading them to us." Leo patted his wife's back, "don't worry Hogwarts will be good for all of us, especially Wyatt."

Piper hugged her husband, putting Chris between the two of them, "I hope you're right Leo, I hope you're right."

Did you like the first chapter? Well, there's more to come shortly.

Ciao, Crys


	2. Chapter 2

Phoebe pulled Paige into a small clearing and the younger woman sighed in relief. Phoebe glanced around the area in hopes of catching a glimpse of Leo or Piper while her other sister bent over to catch her breath and recompose herself.

"I don't see either of them anywhere," the empath stated with a huff. Paige tugged on her sleeves and pointed to the wall Phoebe currently had her back to. With a spin on her heels, she found her oldest nephew looking up at the column expectantly, as he had when the door to Gideon's Magic School had first been revealed at the mansion. "Wyatt, honey. Come over here with Aunty Phoebe and Aunty Paige." Phoebe extended her hand out to the boy who merely glanced around at them before turning back to stare at the wall.

"Wait Phoebe, let's see what he does," Paige held her sister back and the two watched as Wyatt walked up the wall and simply disappeared.

"Oh my god, we lost our nephew. He's gone. Piper is going to kill us for losing him," Phoebe became franctically, squeezing her head with worry.

"Come on, let's follow him," Paige tried dragging Phoebe to the brick wall but the older sister stood firm and shook her head.

"There is no way I'm going to walk into a wall purposefully, at least while I'm sober." She declared. Paige bit back a retort as she looked at her sister.

"Excue me ladies, but we need to get through." A buzzing middle aged woman pushed a cart full of luggage forward, being followed by four youngsters, two of which had the same red hair as the woman who had spoke.

"Sorry," Paige apologized hastedly and dragged Phoebe out of the way as the group stopped. The woman nodded graciously and waved the young teens forward.

"Go on now, there's not much time before the train leaves the station. Hurry now." The smaller of the two girls rushed towards the wall with her luggage and the Halliwell sisters turned away, wincing in anticipation of the crash.

It never came and the sisters looked up to see the other girl rushing after the first. Paige gasped when she disappeared into the wall as Wyatt had done just before. Phoebe was speechless, to say the least.

"Your turn Harry." The boy with black shaggy hair nodded and whispered into the other one'sear.

"They act as if they've never gone through the wall before."

The red head turned and watched the expression of Paige and Phoebe as his friend ran after the girls. His eyes grew wide when they had a startled look on their faces.

_Uh oh we've got Muggles_.

"You're the last one Ronald," the woman spoke again and waved him along. He remained in his spot, unmoving. "Ronald, honey, what's wrong?"

He tilted his head towards the sisters after catching his mother's eyes, "I think those ladies are Muggles, mum." The woman audibly swallowed and examined Paige and Phoebe from where she stood.

"Well, you go on and I'll handle this," Molly Weasley assured her son. With a nod he ran into the wall and, like the others, disappeared.

"I still think we're should follow Wyatt." Paige commented, failing to notice the scrutinizing glare the woman was sending them.

Being the empath she was, Phoebe picked up on the mother's change of emotion from one of pleasant contentness to worry and fear. She turned to the lady as Paige stepped towards the wall to examine it further. "Miss, are you feeling all right?" The waves of reservation and suspicion hit Phoebe without warning and she physically stepped back in surprise. Behind those emotions, though, was the undeniable trace of fear and pity. Phoebe noted the lady was afraid of the sisters, but rather afraid for the sisters.

Slightly confused Phoebe tried pry and discover why. "Is everything okay. Is someone in danger?" The woman's eyes grew wide at Phoebe's words and she stuttered in reply. She walked closer to the older woman with her hand extended. "You can tell me, okay? I can protect them. Who's in danger?"

Molly grabbed onto the empath's hand suddenly, whispering "you are" before Phoebe felt the pull of a pemonition. She watched as a cloaked figure floated over the corpse of the red headed siblings and aimed a wand at the Halliwell sister. A bolt of green lighting shot forth hitting all three witches and Phoebe observed helplessly as the sisters writhed and screamed in pain. The screams were soon silented by a red flash and Phoebe knew they were dead. Phoebe recognized the black haired boy from earlier as he stood to his feet and aimed his own wand at the figure and with a shout vanquished the foe.

Coming back to reality with a gasp, Phoebe turned to Paige. "We've got a problem." The woman looked at Phoebe in surprise and jerked her hand away from the Charmed one. Phoebe paid her no mind as she explained how dire the situation was to her sister, "I think the Source is back."


	3. Chapter 3

A Very Charmed Hogwarts ch 3

Paige waved her hand, dismissing Phoebe's end-of-the-world statement. "We killed him, he's not coming back, end of story. Now come on, we need to follow Wyatt," with that she grabbed a hold of Phoebe's wrist and dragged the empath after her as she walked through the column.

The two emerged seconds later to find themselves in an equally buzzing station. Phoebe jerked her wrist from Paige's grasp, rubbing it and casting the younger witch glares.

"There he is!" Paige shouted and pointed excitedly. Her sister followed her gaze to rest her eyes on Wyatt who say a top of his dad's shoulders laughing and clapping happily.

As Phoebe and Paige worked their way through the crowd, Leo smiled at his wife, "see, I told you they'd show up."

Piper merely rolled her eyes and gave her sisters a stern look, "and hell in blue blazes have the two of you been?"

"After we lost you we ran into this lady and some kids and Phoebe got a premonition off the lady," Paige rattled off excitedly.

"Oh, Phoebe," Piper sighed disappointedly. Her sister shrugged.

"Sorry."

Leo interjected before more on the matter could be discussed, "let's get on the train first. We'll get a bit more privacy there, I'm sure." He led the girls onto the train, easily slipping through the mass amounts of teens that swarmed the halls and discovering an empty car.

After their luggage had been put over head and they had settled in, the door on the car opened and all four turned their heads. A squeak followed by an 'oopf' reached their ears as door slammed shut on a flash of red.

"Gerroffmi." Followed by a shuffling of clothes could be heard in the small compartment. "Bloody hell Ginny."

"Ron there are people in there."

"So? Tell them to get the hell out of our car. I mean it's not like we've had that car every year, oh wait, we have. Come on then, I've gonna give those underclassmen a jinx they'll never forget. Taking our car, who the bloody hell do they think they are?"

"Ron, listen. Those aren't students in there," but the boy paid his sister no mind as he swung the door open and poised his wand in the middle of the group.

"Now listen here," His eyes grew big as the sight of the two younger sisters and he gulped audibly as he lowered his wand.

"Hello." Leo addressed the young man and his sister before noticing the appearance to two more teens behind the first set. "I'm sorry, have we got your cart?"

"What? No, that's alright. We can go find another one, sorry to bother you folks." The red headed girl grabbed the door shut as the other two peeked over her shoulder. "Come on guys."

Paige glanced around to her family, "well that was weird."

The others nodded and dismissed the behaviour automatically. The rest of the ride was uneventful as Phoebe told Piper and Leo about her vision.

"So Leo, you think the Source is back? Or maybe this is some new bad guy out to knock off the Charmed Ones?" Paige asked without reserve.

The whitelighter shrugged his shoulders, "well from what Phoebe said about her vision, I can almost guarentee you this guy isn't the Source. He's a very powerful opponent nevertheless, a foe not to underestimate. There are rumors of course, about a powerful Dark Wizard."

"Aren't all wizards dark?" Phoebe asked, recalling their last encounter with one.

"No, some are good and some aren't, just like witches." Leo stated. He meant to explain further but the train lurged to a stop and they could hear shouts from out in the hall telling everyone they had arrived and to depart in an orderly manner. "Come on, we need to find some people before the sorting and feast. Go ahead and leave the luggage, it'll be taken care of."

The sisters followed Leo out into the crowded hall, with Wyatt clinging onto his dad and Chris nestled in his mother's arms. Easily the tallest set of people, the Halliwells-Wyatts glanced either way before sliding into the moving line of students leaving the train.

"First years this way! First years follow me!" "Second year carriages are over here!" "Hey you three! Put your wands away or your being serving detention with me tonight!"

Shouts and calls were coming from every direction as the family moved forward towards an older woman in a pecular looking robe.

"Ah, Mr Wyatt, I'm so glad you all made it safely and soundly." She shook Leo's hand. "It's an honor to meet you three. You're almost as famous as The-Boy-Who-Lived." She nodded to the sisters and waved them to an empty carriage. "This will take you up to the castle, another one of the professors will meet you and led you to the Great Hall where Dumbledore will be waiting for you, no doubt." She turned and shouted at a set of red headed twins before facing the Halliwells again, "I'm Minerva McGonagall, by the way. I'm sorry I have to go. No doubt we'll be seeing a lot of each other during the next couple of days." She stated before rushing off to a group of students.

"Well that was odd." Phoebe stated as she climbed into the carriage with the rest of her family.

Leo smirked slightly, "from here on out, that will become norm."


End file.
